Weeper (3.5e Class)
Weeper Weepers are strange individuals, able to see spirits (mostly ghosts). They use their power through binding, effectively binding a powerful otherworldly spirit called a guardian angel as a mask on their face. While being binded with their guardian angel, a weeper is able to perform and manifest powerful otherworldly powers. The weeper are strongly tied to the dead and water, some say it because of the origin of their power. Weeper are very rare, many see their power as a curse, being constantly assaulted by the ghostly whisper of their guardian angel. Making a Weeper The weeper is a moderate caster, a capable necromancer backed up with some offensives and defensives abilities. A weeper is able to deal with incorporeal undead quite easily, but are less effective against corporeal ones. Without their mask, weepers are barely more than experts (with some limited abilities). The weeper must maintain it mask to continue being effective in combat, gaining most of his or her ability from it. Abilities: A weeper need an excellent charisma, since it affect most of his or her special abilities and spellcasting. A weeper also need constitution and dexterity for hit point and AC respectively. Races: Weepers can be of any races. Most come from humanoid races however. Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 3d4. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Weeper. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A weeper is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Weepers are proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). : A weeper cast divine spells spontaneously. She can cast any spell on her spell list as if it was a spell known. The weeper casting ability is charisma. Weepers cast their spells from the following list: 0—''create water'', ''detect magic'', ''detect poison'', ''guidance'', ''inflict minor wounds'', ''light'', ''purify food and drink'', ''read magic''. 1st—''bane'', ''bless'', ''bless water'', ''cause fear'', ''curse water'', ''divine favor'', ''entangle'' (with ghostly arms instead of plants), ''entropic shield'', ''hide from undead'', ''invisibility'', ''obscuring mist'', ''sanctuary''. 2nd—''animate dead'', ''augury'', ''calm emotions'', ''death knell'', ''gentle repose'', ''hold person'', ''inflict moderate wounds'', ''shatter'', ''silence'', ''spiritual weapon'', ''undetectable alignment'', ''water breathing'', ''water walk'' 3rd—''bestow curse'', ''blindness/deafness'', ''control water'' , ''deeper darkness'', ''helping hand'', ''fear'', ''inflict serious wounds'', ''locate object'', ''obscure object'', ''speak with dead'', ''lesser telepathic bond''. 4th—''commune'', ''death ward'', ''dismissal'', ''freedom of movement'', ''inflict critical wounds'', ''raise dead'', ''sending'', ''slay living'' 5th—''animate objects'', ''antilife shell'', ''banishment'', ''create undead'', ''forbiddance'', ''harm'', ''mass inflict light wounds'', ''plane shift'', ''scrying'', ''telekinesis'' : All weepers have the ability to bind a ghost in the form of a white featureless mask (see bind mask below). When a weeper manifests her mask, she gain the following traits. * See through mist. * See the souls of dead, or how close someone is from death. (constant deathwatch and ''detect undead'' on the wearer). * Allow the wearer to cast weeper's spells. In addition, a weeper can choose 2 additional mask traits for her mask at 1st level. She can select another one each odd-numbered level. She gain access to stronger traits at 7th and 14th level. * Allow the wearer to breath underwater. * Grant a +1 bonus on all saving throw. * Allow the wearer to cast mage hand at will. * Grant Darkvision 120 ft. * Allow the wearer to use wisdom instead of charisma for weeper spellcatsing and class features. Moderate Traits: * Allow the wearer to see in any darkness perfectly. * The wearer gains blindsight 30 ft. * The wearer gains fast healing 3. * The wearer may heal 1 point of ability damages per round. Strong Traits: * The wearer may cast ''dimension door'' as a standard action at will. * The wearer gains a +4 insight bonus to AC * The wearer gains a flight speed with perfect maneuverability equal to twice his land speed. * The wearer becomes immune to mind-affecting effect * the wearer is constantly invisible (as greater invisibility) (Su): As a swift action, a weeper can bind their "guardian angels" in the form of a white featureless mask. The mask last for 1 round per weeper level + the weeper's charisma modifier. Once the masks duration expires it requires a swift action to reactivate. A weeper can bind her mask at will. (Su): As a standard action, a weeper can with a successful ranged touch attack send a wave of ghostly cold at a target within medium range. This ability deal 1d6 cold damage per weeper level. This ability is able to affect target on the Ethereal plane and incorporeal opponent. (Su): A weeper can rebuke undead as a cleric of her level. She gain a +2 to turning check against all incorporeal undead but she take a -2 against all other undead. (Su):'When wearing his mask, a 2nd level weeper gain his wisdom modifier as a deflection bonus to his AC. ' (Su): When wearing his mask, a 3rd level weeper radiates a frightful presence. Any creature within 30 ft. of the weeper must make a Will save or be shaken for 1d4 round per level of the weeper -2. A successful Will save negates the effect and make the creature immune to the weeper frightful presence for 24 hours. The save DC is charisma-based. (Ex): A 3rd level weeper becomes immune to fear effects. (Su): A 5th weeper wearing his mask can call a ghostly mist as a free action, duplicating the effect of ''obscuring mist'' but centered on the weeper. The mist moves with the weeper. (Sp): A 6th level weeper wearing his mask can cast ''silent image'' as a spell-like ability at will. : At 8th level, a weeper's ghostly miasma may stun its target instead of dealing damages. The victim is allowed a Fortitude save; if she succeeds she is not stunned and cannot be affected by the same ability for 24 hours. (Su): At 8th, any undead creature killed by a weeper spells, spell-like or supernatural abilities cannot raise again as undead. Additionally a weeper can as a standard action make sure a dead mortal victim does not raise as a undead spawn. (Su): As a standard action, a masked 8th weeper can sent a powerful wave of necromantic energy, dealing 2d6 negative energy damage per weeper level to every creature in a 60 ft. cone. However after using this ability, the weeper's mask vanishes from her face and she cannot manifest it for 1d4+1 rounds. (Ex): A 9th level weeper no longer loses a level when raised from the dead. (Su): At 10th level, a weeper gains the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the disguise self spell, but only while in her normal form. This affects the weeper’s body but not her possessions. It is not an illusory effect, but a minor physical alteration of the weeper’s appearance, within the limits described for the spell. (Su): A 10th level weeper wearing his mask is under the effect of ''see invisibility'' spell. At 14th level, she is under the effect of ''True Seeing'' when wearing his mask. (Su): An 11th level weeper wearing his mask may as a standard action force a soul into the afterlife. With a successful ranged touch attack she may force any undead to make a will save or be destroyed. A weeper can use this ability at will. (Su): When wearing his mask, a 12th level weeper is under the effect of ''nondetection''. (Su): A 14th a masked weeper may as a standard action, make a gaze attack against a creature within 30 ft. of her. The creature is entitled a Will save. If she fails the save, she dies. (Ex): After attaining 15th level, a weeper no longer takes ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and the weeper still dies of old age when her time is up. (Ex): A 15th level weeper gain immunity to energy drain, ability damage, ability drain and soul-trapping. (Su): At 17th level, any creature killed by the weeper's abyssal gaze is permanently killed as his or her soul is banished from the world of the living. Only a wish or a miracle followed by a true resurrection spell can bring the creature back. (Su): A 18th level weeper wearing her mask may fuse with her "guardian angel" as an immediate action, becoming incorporeal. This ability lasts as long as the weeper is wearing his mask. A weeper can dismiss this ability as a free action. (Sp): A 19th level weeper gains the ability to cast ''revivify'' and ''finger of death'' as spell-like abilities at will. : A 20th level weeper no longer needs to manifest his mask to use his weeper abilities, but he still does not gains his mask traits when unmasked. The mask no longer requires any action to manifest and no longer has any duration. The only exception to this ability is ghostly breath, which still requires the weeper to have his mask on to be used. Epic Weeper A weeper cannot progress beyond 20, she must select Prestige class or other base class in order to advance into epic levels. Human Weeper Starting Package Weapons: Shortbow. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 6 + Int modifier. Feat: Persuasive. Bonus Feats: Extend Spell. Gear: Leather armor, 20 arrows. Gold: 2d4 Campaign Information Playing a Weeper Religion: Weeper tend to worship god and goddess or water and/or of the dead and death. Being able to see unliving they tend to have a great respect for the dead and burial. Weeper even assist shamans of some less advanced cultures. Other Classes: Weepers are creepy, not everyone get along with them. Very religious characters such as cleric and paladin tend to shun them, wizards often take interest in a weeper. Interestingly weepers tend to share an hatred with necromancer, however many evil weepers tend to join necromancer cabals. Combat: A weeper is a moderate spell caster, and most of it ability are used at a a range. Weepers should never go in melee, it a one way ticket to death. Weeper are ranged support, more often than not fighting at the lats line. Advancement: Weeper typically remain weeper as long as they can, some may multiclass into prestige class but few do. Weeper in the World A weeper is usually a loner, common folks often hate and shun them. Few society openly accept weepers, most think they are freak uncapable of and lost in the spirit worlds. Daily Life: A weeper life is a sad life, victims of prejudices and abuses they tend to develop a natural hatred for common folks. Fortunately few take this hatred to the point of committing horrible acts. Most weeper simply isolate themselves or fake being a normal person. Notables: The faceless, a powerful human weeper. She was born in a small town next to a waterfall, one day she fell in the river and drowned. She was barely rescued but changed. She began to talk with a "guardian angel" making her the village weirdos. Unfortunately her parents died in a plague many years later, leaving her an orphan. She grew up in an abusive orphanage, one day she manifested the weeper mask after a particularly vicious case of violence. She was expelled from the orphanage, left to die in the forest. She came back many years later, as a fully grown adult. She helped the village temple with burial and she set most angry spirit to rest. Now a respected elder she give advises to those willing to listen. Organizations: Weeper are too rare and far between to have any organization of their own. They usually belong to necromancer or shamanic organization. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to be afraid of weepers. They are often detached from reality, thus tend to disturb the commoner. Weeper Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (religion) can research weepers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Weeper in the Game Weeper are... COMING SOON. Adaptation: COMING SOON. 'Sample Encounter:'COMING SOON. EL 7: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:Divine Spellcasting Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting Category:User Leziad